Out!
by Starykid
Summary: What happens when a girl who works for the Third Watch in New York city is attacked by more than one bear when she and coworkers and friends go up to White Peak Mountain to the cabin she hasn’t been to in over four years?R&R to find out.
1. Authur's Note

**What happens when a girl who works for the Third Watch in New York city is attacked by more than one bear when she and co-workers and friends go up to White Peak Mountain to the cabin she hasn't been to in over four years? Will her friends and co-workers be able to find her in time? Or will they be stuck in the cabin, unable to go out because of a gigantic blizzard that pulls in and envelopes the mountain in more than 20 feet of snow.**


	2. Defualt

**Default:**

Those that were in the Third Watch—paramedics, police, firefighters—had been given leave and were taking a tow week vacation together. They were headed for White Peak Mountain (not an actual mountain) out in the country. The mountains were always peaceful during winter, so they decided to rent a cabin Maria offered to share. It was the largest cabin among all the others. A fence was being put up, but was at the moment a project unfinished because of winter and the fact that the ground was frozen. Maria & everyone were getting what they needed for the trip ready at the station. They would be taking enough medical supplies for everyone. Food would be bought on the way. Everything was almost ready when I showed up.


	3. Talking

**Talking:**

"**Cory what are you doing here? I thought you'd already be at the cabin, getting everything ready,"** Maria asked.

"**I'm on my way up there now. I just stopped by to get the grocery list & a few other things, if you know what I mean."**

"**If you're talking about the snowmobiles, they're already up there. As are our snowboards, ski's, snowshoes, firewood, gasoline for the lams outside & for the snowmobiles."**

"**Ah, not what I was talking about, but okay. Actually I was grabbing the dog sleds & the wolves."**

"**Wolves! Did she just say wolves?" **Kim asked.

"**Yeah, I think she just did. But who cares. We don't need to handle so I guess it doesn't matter. Let Cory deal with the wolves & whatever else she up her sleeve/ as long as we get through this trip without any incident, we'll be fine," **Bosco finished.

"**I wouldn't count on that if I were you Bosco. Every time we head up to the cabin, Cory has a tendency of outrunning avalanches, or just doing stupid stuff. Although she hasn't been to the cabin in four years," **Maria said I of course had already left for White Peak Mountain.

"**Who would let her do something stupid? Why not just watch her at all times?"** Jimmy asked.

"**She's a grown woman. We aren't going to watch her nonstop. It's her responsibility to watch herself, not ours. Come on, let's get a move on. The wolves will be staying in the cabin with us. They need to be warm at all times when around us. It's a rule."**

"**Wait a second," **Cruz stopped Maria, **"You guys don't even care that the wolves smell up the cabin?"**

"**Not really. It's a rule, why bother changing it?"**

"**Why did she have wolves in the back of her truck?"** Doc asked.

"**They pull the dog sleds; they get exercise up on the mountain, so we take them every time we go up, beats the hell out of walking everywhere. We have the snowmobiles, snowboards, & skis for anyone that wants to use them. We have a jet ski up there for the summer on the lake,"** Maria told them.

"**Where did she get all the money to buy all that stuff?"** Cruz asked.

"**She bought it."**

"**How? With what?"**

"**With the money she won when she rode bulls for a living."**

"She rode bulls for a living? Is she insane? What di her parents think about that?" Faith asked.

"**Yeah, they let her do whatever she felt like. That was until she shot…she was shot by her ex-boyfriend,"** Maria finished.

"**Did her ex-boyfriend really shoot her?"**

"**Yes, in the back of the head too. The doctors had to shave her head and she had to wear a wig for a couple months. Let's get going."**


End file.
